Severus Snape
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: What do YOU think of Severus Snape? Plenty of people have plenty of opinions. But which one is the truth? One-shot. 20/20 SUMMER ONE-SHOTS!


_Well guys, this is it. The final one-shot._

_I have to say, this has been pretty fun. I like setting goals for myself. It's interesting. Anyway, suggested winter one-shpts. Presently, my answer is "ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS? I AM DEAD SICK OF ONE-SHOTS! But that might change. I know I'm going to write Five Christmas One-shots, one of which are nearly finished. But for now, I'm glad to be able to just start working on my other fics and starting up a trillion new ones!_

_If you asked 4 people what they thought of Sevvy Snape, what would they say? Don't ask me, I'd go insane. Ask all of my friends, they're scared to say Snape in front of me cuz I go besurk._

_This is, of course, __**20/20 **__of the Twenty Summer 2010 one-shots._

_This one-shot is dedicated to everyone who read and/or reviewed even just one one-shot this summer. _

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

The first time I saw him, I automatically underestimated him. He looked so weak, that much was seen. But as I divulged, I realized he was so clever and brave. He was just so full of potential and amazement that he just couldn't show. It just seemed nobody wanted him.

Oh, but I definitely wanted him. As a friend.

Yes, and now we're just the most best friends. But he seems a little bit different now, at Hogwarts.

And I can see Severus shine in so many ways. But if he turns in the wrong direction, that flame inside of him will be extinguished. I want the world to see him as something strong. And wonderful.

But he just can't show them yet, He isn't ready to. But one say he will.

For I, Lily Evans, have complete faith in Severus Snape.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

The first time I saw him, I automatically knew what his destiny was. He was weak, that much was true. But he was clever. And he was just like a bottle, bursting with potential. It just seemed that everyone in his life was putting a cork in the hole.

Oh, but I could most definitely pull it out. Right in front of the Dark Lord.

Yes, and then the Dark Lord will take him in. And he'll honor me.

And Severus will shine with the Dark Lord. Of course, I will _always _shine brighter than he, but he will be unleashed to the world as something not weak, but powerful.

But he is too young now. Soon enough, I will most definitely give him to the Dark Lord.

For I, Lucius Malfoy, see so much in Severus Snape.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

The first time I saw him, I automatically knew what he was to be. He resembled me in so many ways. Alone, but with so much inside of him. He was something I most definitely needed.

Oh, and how I can deceive him! I can give him what he craves and he will give me what I crave in return! It will be so wonderful! It is wonderful now, in fact.

Yes, Severus is my favorite. He's my little pet, my right hand man. Foolish Lucius, thinking that giving him to me will make him more favored.

I see Severus stand before them all, on a pedestal, above them all. But mine, of course, is beside his, and is much higher. But still, he is to be seen as someone who is to be feared.

But this isn't the time. One day, I will unleash him.

For I, Lord Voldemort, have great plans for Severus Snape.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

The first time I saw him, I automatically knew he was going to be tempted. He was all alone, isolated from the others. But he was so intelligent. The perfect target for the Death Eaters.

Oh, but I wanted him. I wanted him to see that the Dark was wrong. Yet I did nothing.

Yes, I know Severus is too smart for them. I knew he would come back. I was ready for him. He was so willing.

I see Severus as something good and wonderful. Not evil and ravaging. Something quiet yes, but strong.

This is the time for him to fly.

For I, Albus Dumbledore, am ready to watch Severus Snape take on the world.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

Whoo-whoo. Thank you so much for reading these one-shots! Love ya!

- His Lil' Half-Blood Princess.


End file.
